One or more access points may be installed within a customer premise for the purpose of providing a wireless network for connecting and delivering services to one or more client devices or wireless stations. Generally, an access point is associated with wireless credentials (e.g., password or passphrase, pre-shared key string, service set identifier(s) (SSID), a specific frequency band (e.g., 2.4 GHz, 5 GHz), etc.) that provide a security layer for access to a wireless network provided by the access point. Typically, a wireless access point is pre-configured with a default wireless profile including preset wireless credentials. For example, credentials may be a simple password or a random pre-shared key (PSK) string preset according to vendor specifications.
In a typical premise that includes one or more wireless networks, existing or new devices (e.g., wireless stations or clients) will periodically attempt to join an available wireless network. In order to join a network provided by an access point, or to otherwise associate a wireless client with the access point, a user will typically need to follow one or more of the existing setup procedures. A Wi-Fi protected setup (WPS) button may be used to associate one or more wireless clients with the access point. However, use of a WPS button may not be supported for all devices or may not be convenient for a user. A user might enter a preset WPS access point personal identification number (PIN) code to associate a wireless client with the access point. However, this method still requires that a user read or remember the preset PIN code from an access point label.
Another existing method for associating a wireless client with a wireless network is the manual selection and entry of network credentials (e.g., entry of a SSID and password associated with a wireless network). The default SSID(s) of most access points is typically cryptic and difficult to remember. Further, within a home network, there can be multiple SSIDs for any given band (e.g., 2.4 GHz band and 5 GHz band may be provided by a single access point). Moreover, in multiple dwelling unit (MDU) scenarios, a client device might possibly see a large number of SSIDs associated with various neighboring subscribers. Therefore, a method of determining which network to join would be beneficial to a user of a wireless device.
Many access point vendors now place stickers with the default SSID(s) and password(s) on the outside of the access point (e.g., gateway device, modem, etc.), and this sticker is typically placed on the bottom or back of the access point. Therefore, in most cases, a user is forced to locate the sticker on an access point in order to identify network credentials of a specific wireless network. This can be an inconvenient process for a user to go through. Moreover, the access point may be located within a premise at a location that is some distance away from the current position of a user or that is otherwise inconvenient for a user to reach. Therefore, a need exists for improving methods and systems for identifying network credentials for network(s) that may be available to a user.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.